Clockwork
by MultipleShipper
Summary: "To think…I almost gave up on the gardens back at the old apartments. Good thing I didn't." Commonershipping Diamond/Platina


It's like clockwork, really. Every morning I get up, eat a standard breakfast, shoo away the annoying Murkrow that takes residence on my balcony, feed my Pokémon, go to work, and once I return I go to the community garden.

The Hearthome City apartment complex I live in offers a small plot of land to be used in their large greenhouse for a fee. I have found it that it is certainly worth the price. After a long day of work, it is most relaxing to go down to the gardens with my Glameow, and check on my plants. It wasn't easy at first. A lot of trial and error took place, and it wasn't pretty. I've probably managed to kill more plants than I have grown. Glameow seemed to think it was funny, but I never found it to be a laughing matter.

So many berry plants went to waste, and I feared that I would never be able to grow anything. I knew that the best poffins come from homegrown berries, but for the longest time it seemed I would never achieve this goal.

Then I acquired some help in the form of a handsome new neighbor. For the longest time I would catch him speculating my failure, but he wouldn't say a thing. After awhile, he finally gathered enough courage to give me some advice.

For weeks he would give me advice such as, "try this instead of that." Or "You should try giving that plant more water, and that one less!"

At first I was a little offended. My stubborn pride wanted me to figure things out on my own. Regardless, I took the advice, but I wasn't always so nice about it. I would give him curt responses, or my words would be very bitter. He didn't give up on me though. My nameless neighbor simply kept that silly grin on his face and was always there to offer me advice.

Over time I found myself opening up to him more and more. I still didn't know his name, but we were at least making conversation, and I looked forward to his advice. He showed me that the berry's flavor would determine how much water the plant would need. Bitter and dry plants needed the least water, while sweet and spicy berries typically needed more water. Now that I think about it that seemed to be very basic knowledge.

It wasn't until I had to leave on a business trip that I learned his name. My Pokémon's care was already arranged, but I knew that my plants were in a fragile state and needed regular watering.

I had gone down to the gardens, and as always he was there. However, on this day he looked very appealing. He was wearing a nice tux, his face was freshly shaved, and his hair held an attractive tussle to it. As nice as he looked, I wondered why on earth he was wearing that while in the gardens.

In a joking manner I asked him about it when I approached him. "I've been running interviews all day for the executive staff, and I have to return in a bit to continue them for a few more hours," was his answer.

I knew he was the head CEO of one of the very large corporations around here, but I had never really bothered to delve into that conversation. He always seemed more interested in my day, anyways.

After a bit of chatting, I finally asked him if he would be willing to water my plants while I was away for the week, offering to pay him as well.

He was quick to deny me paying him, only asking that I finally give him my name. "Platina," I simply told him.

With a genuine smile, he gave me his name. "Diamond, but you may call me Dia if you would like."

Afterwards I wished him a goodnight, and thanked him once again for his kindness. He then stopped me, asking when I left. I told him not until late the next night. He then asked to take me to dinner, and even offered to take me to the airport afterwards. I was surprised by his sudden offer, but considering that I couldn't find a reason to say no I accepted his offer.

From that dinner date I learned that he was twenty-five, about to be twenty-six, and was recently stationed as the head CEO of TreeTop TV's Sinnoh branch, and I was thoroughly impressed considering how young he was. He was originally from Sandgem Town but went to Hoenn for his studies, where he was offered a position at the central Treetop TV building.

Needless to say, I felt completely inferior to him. The position I held in the Contest Association was pretty high, but not nearly as high as the head CEO. He was so modest about it too. He acted like it was nothing, and commended me for my position. I found him to be ever so charming, and I had never met anyone so sweet as him. He was genuinely an interesting individual, and he was beginning to peek my interest.

We spend the rest of the night chatting mindlessly, and when he took me to the airport he refused to let me lift a thing. He stood with me in line, and I swore I would occasionally catch him looking at me. After I was checked in, he walked me down to customs. By then it was safe to say that I was completely interested in him.

"I look forward to your return." That simple phrase sent my heart racing for just a second.

Going through customs, and the horribly long flight to Hoenn my mind was constantly preoccupied. I could hardly think straight. All I could think about was Diamond. It's normally hard to get me so distracted, especially when it comes to business matters, but he had me hooked.

When I returned, Diamond greeted me with his usual smile when I entered the gardens.

From there we continued going on regular dinner dates, and expanding upon our relationship. For many months it was nothing more than dinner dates, going over to the other's apartment, and just enjoying each other's company. My feelings towards him steadily grew stronger. He still had a childish charm, and for whatever reason, it attracted me so much. He was so sweet and always knew how to cheer me up. I've never met anyone quite like him.

One night in late October, I had met him at the TreeTop TV building and we went for a walk to the park. I noticed that he had a slight nervous air about him. The park was dimly lit, and though the glow of the city lined the horizon, a few stars sat in the night sky.

We sat on a park bench talking about our day. His arm was stretched casually over the bench behind me, and as we steadily lost track of time the temperature started dropping. It wasn't too long till I was practically cuddling with him to stay warm.

He asked me to be his girlfriend that night. Of course I said yes.

Through the course of the year we have been dating, we've moved in together and bought a house of our own. Currently we're in Hoenn on a business trip. It took a lot of work on our part, but we both managed to get our trips lined up on dates and location.

Traveling the region, I have decided that Lilycove City is my favorite. It's nice because both of our job locations are here and relatively close.

"Don't give up now! We're almost there!" Diamond encourages. How I let him talk me into this hike into the mountains, I'll never know.

"You said that thirty minutes ago," I grumble, adjusting my backpack. "By the way, you never specifically stated why we're going to…wherever it is we're going," I tell him.

He shrugs and gives me a smile. "Hoenn has some of the most magnificent views!"

I sigh. "Magnificent views my ass," I mutter under my breath.

"Do you want me to be honest and agree to that statement?" He cheekily asks.

I smack his shoulder. "Diamond!" He just laughs and we continue the hike in silence. I guess he was right. The view of the surrounding mountains is very nice.

Ten minutes more of walking and Diamond tells me that we have reached our destination. With a deep breath we take off our backpacks and we then go to stand by the cliff ledge. The view is astounding. Mountains line every horizon, and though we are high up in the mountain range the mountains that go even higher leave me speechless.

"Pretty, huh?" Diamond asks. I nod silently. He grabs my hand lightly, and I turn to look up at him. "You know that I love you more than anything, right?" He asks.

I smile. "Of course. You remind me often," I say with a slight laugh.

He chuckles as we intertwine both of our hands. "You know I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yes, and I would do the same for you," I answer, wondering where he is going with this. One thought crosses my mind for a split second, but I quickly banish it.

His grip on my hands starts to loosen. "We've been together for well over a year now, and without a doubt it's been the best year of my life. I'd hate to go through the rest of my life without you by my side." My mind starts to race a mile a minute when he lets go of my hands and kneels down on one knee.

Is he really about to ask? "Platina Berlitz," he starts with a slight tremble in his voice as he pulls out a little black box from his back pocket. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes go wide at the sight of the ring. My heart is racing, and I can barely speak. I try to say yes, but I'm in such shock that all I can manage is a large nod. He stands up and I wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace. All I can do is smile when he slides the ring on my finger.

I can't believe he asked me to marry him!

To think…I almost gave up on the gardens back at the old apartments. Good thing I didn't.


End file.
